


Javic

by Flying_Blackbird



Category: Torchwood
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Has A Violent Past, Mentioned Greek Gods, Oneshot, Only a little bit of Hartness but I love them, Pre-Canon, Time Agent Jack Harkness, Time Agent John Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Blackbird/pseuds/Flying_Blackbird
Summary: »I know the smile of a man who's done terrible things. And your friends, I've been watching them. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they love you, and sometimes, just once or twice, glittering away in those tiny little gaps ... they fear you.« -- Oswald Danes, Miracle DayTime Agents Javic and John Hart are on a mission to save a hostage. Things get bloody.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 8





	Javic

» _I know the smile of a man who's done terrible things. And your friends, I've been watching them. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they love you, and sometimes, just once or twice, glittering away in those tiny little gaps ... they fear you._ « -- Oswald Danes, Miracle Day

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

ZORIA, VADUS COLONY 692W, YEAR 5104

Javic, the man whose name isn't yet Jack Harkness, takes a long, deep breath and exchanges a look with his partner, John Hart, as they stand pressed against the wall in an empty corridor.

It's a giant palace complex, run by an alliance of three different species, one of them human-descendent.  
They are here to free a time agent who acquired some vital information, and take no prisoners.

John nods to his left. The other lifts his hand in an OK sign and turns right.

They move through the building like shadows, slide around corners, sneak into rooms. Guards of every species drop to the floor one by one, not a second passing between them noticing the agents' presence to already having their throat slit, their neck snapped, their windpipe crushed.

The two men clear the building with the speed and efficiency of daleks in an open field, both on their way to the centre in the basement, where they expect the prisoner to be.

Unthinking, unbothered, unstoppable.

John slips up, this time.

Javic catches his breath in an emptied room, wiping blood off his knife and double-checking the floor plan, when the alarm starts to blare. Cursing, he storms out of the room, in the direction where he assumes John to be by now.

They have cornered him, five guards, ten, it's hard to count in the chaos. John is _feral_. He stabs, he claws, he _bites_ , a snake coiling and recoiling just like the group surrounding him, striking again and again. He paints the walls and floor with blood and grins widely in the face of violence.

Once Javic joins him, he's already nearly done with them, corpses piling on the floor.

"Took you long enough.", he quips when Javic executes the last of them, while John wipes a speck of dust off his shoulder like he isn't covered in blood. The patch on his uniform reads ARES -- it's a fitting name for him, especially right now.  
Javic's counterpart says EROS, a nickname picked in delightful irony. That's them, War and Love, and one more dangerous than the other.

Javic scoffs and proceeds down the hallway, towards the basement.

"Really? Not even a snotty comment back? I thought you'd still be worked up over that last botched mission.", John remarks, catching up with him. "I never see you angry lately. Starting to think you've got a problem, my dear."

The alerted guards await them with raised weapons, surrounding their prisoner-- the captured agent looks bad, barely conscious, but he gives them an imperceptible shake of his head. _He didn't talk._

Javic raises his hands when all the weapons are trained on him, and glances at John with raised eyebrows. John's own eyes glitter with the thrill of the fight and anticipation for a good show. "Your turn."

That's all he needs.

"Gentlemen.", he says softly, hearing John close the door behind him as they step inside. "You can go ahead and shoot me, but you'll find I've disabled all your weapons."

As predicted, there's a series of empty clicks and a rise of panic as the guards throw their guns away, preparing to fight him hand-to-hand.

Javic wears a guilty little smile as he eyes them one by one, daring them to step forward. "It's a shame.", he sighs. "You're all so handsome. Does anyone want to leave? No?"

He sets a short-distance-teleportation course on his wristband as he speaks, then looks at the prisoner. "Close your eyes, It's gonna get wet."

The second that one of them starts moving towards him, Javic presses another button-- and then he's a blur across the room, a vague human shape paired with a slicing blade.

Blood of different colours and temperatures mixes into steaming puddles on the cool basement floor, squirts from arteries and severed lifelines, and for _seconds_ the air is filled with screams as people scramble for the door and throw themselves against it, only to find it locked.

Moments later, silence falls.

When all but one body has dropped the agent manifests, his arms around the last survivor in a chokehold, effortless like a loose embrace.

"Now, you're going to tell us who sent you, won't you?", Javic murmurs into his ear, gently caressing his cheek with the tip of his blade.

"H-Heron.", the guard whimpers, humanoid eyes wide and panicked in an ashen face. "Heron Adovus, f-from the Raxa-Zorians. He's behind this, please-- please, don't kill me."

Javic acts like he considers, then hums apologetically.  
"I'm so sorry, handsome, but I have very definite orders."

He looks straight ahead while he slides the slender blade through the last guard's throat, holding the spasming body until it's a dead weight which he drops to the floor.

John has freed the captured agent in the meantime, and his pupils are blown when their eyes meet. "Didn't even break a sweat, huh.", he states, voice husky.

Javic wipes his blade on his pant leg and strides over, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable looking prisoner entirely.

He leans in and presses a hard kiss to John's lips, tastes blood and salt and smoke.  
When he pulls back, his face is impassive and composed as ever.

"This _is_ me angry."


End file.
